It hurts when it's someone you love
by Skovko
Summary: Three months ago Alissa caught Seth in bed with her best friend Samantha. She left him and now three months later, their paths cross again and he decides to tell her he still loves her. She's after something too but it's something different.


_"Alissa? Shit!" Seth jumped out of bed which only made it worse seeing as he was naked._  
 _"You fucking piece of shit!" Alissa shouted._  
 _"No, wait, let me explain," he said._

 _He ran over to her but was met with a hard slap to his cheek._

 _"Explain what? How my supposedly best friend is in bed with you?" She shouted._

 _They both looked at the bed where the other woman Samantha was sitting up, holding the sheets close to her body to cover her naked breasts, but nevertheless still smiling by the scene unfolding right in front of her._

 _"Oh, you fucking bitch! You're not even sorry!" Alissa shouted._

 _Alissa ran over to the bed, pulled the sheets off Samantha, exposing her naked body without a care. Another loud slap eccoed through the room, and then another, and a third. Samantha was screaming for her to stop but Alissa was seeing red. More slaps would have followed if it hadn't been for Seth dragging Alissa away from the bed and pinning her up against the wall._

 _"Stop it, Alissa! She's not worth it! Let's talk about it, alright?" His voice was loud._  
 _"Talk about it?" She spat. "You're right, she's not worth it but neither are you."_  
 _"Just, let me get dressed and... Samantha was just leaving... and... and then we'll talk. We'll figure this out," he said._  
 _"Let... me... go...!" The words came out as a low sneer from her throat._

 _He let go and raised his hands in the air while taking a step backwards._

 _"You two deserve each other!"_  
 _That was her last words before storming out of the hotel room._

It had been three months since that dreadful morning where she had caught him in bed with her so called best friend. A woman she hadn't spoken a word to since that day. It still hurt thinking about and the memory flushed through her mind as she saw him walk into the hotel bar where she was sitting.

His eyes found her right away. He looked uncomfortable as he scratched the back of his head, clearly thinking about whether or not to actually stay for the drink he had come for or just hurry out as a coward. He blew out his breath and walked to the bar. She watched him order. 30 seconds later he turned around with a beer and a tequila sunrise in his hands. That could only mean he would be joining her since he was holding her favourite drink. She leaned back in her chair and watched him walk over to her with heavy steps.

"Hi Alissa," his voice was almost sad.  
"Seth", she said coolly.  
"Can I join you?" He asked.  
"If you must," she answered.

He sat down with a sigh. Clearly the hard part was over by the look on his face.

"I... I bought you a drink. It's still your favourite, right?" He said as he placed it in front of her.  
"It is," she said, refusing to thank him for it but still she accepted it.  
"Yeah, it's a rather stupid peace offering," he said.  
"I didn't realize we were at war," she said, twisting a little evil smile. "War is for people who actually have feelings towards each other, good or bad. I feel nothing when it comes to you."

He hung his head low. Her words hurt. She kept that little evil smile on her face. It felt good to hurt him back in some way no matter how cruel or small minded it may seem. She just couldn't be the bigger person after what he had done.

"I guess I deserved that," he said.  
"That and much more," she said.

He sighed and took a swig of his beer and then slowly nodded, silently agreeing with her.

"I know I hurt you and you didn't deserve that. I don't know how to say I'm sorry but I really am. I'm sorry, Alissa. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for being such a bad boyfriend. But most of all I'm sorry for letting you go," he said.

His eyes found hers and there was nothing but truth in them. A sad truth though.

"So why did you?" She asked.  
"I'm not even sure anymore. The forbidden fruit, the excitement. Whatever it was, it wasn't worth it," he answered.  
"So why are you still with her?" She asked.

That was the one thing she couldn't understand. She always knew Samantha had a thing for Seth. She just never thought her friend would actually betray her. Seth never seemed to care much for Samantha other than commenting on how big her breasts were so she couldn't figure out why he had started a relationship with her after that unfaithful night with her.

"She's just so pushy. It's easier to just flow with what she wants," he said.  
"Oh, come on!" She laughed in disbelief. "You're a grown man, Seth. You wouldn't be with her if there wasn't something there."  
"Fine! She reminds me of you!" He spat out quickly.

She widened her eyes and looked at him shocked.

"She's the closest thing I have to you. I fucked up big time and you wouldn't let me near you to try and make things right so I kept her around. She uses the same perfume as you and even though it doesn't smell as sweet on her as it does on you, it's still some twisted way of me keeping your memory alive. And at the same time, it's a way of punishing myself for what I did to you," he said.  
"Right. You getting laid night after night is such a punishment," she laughed. "You're unbelievable."

She shook her head but stopped the moment he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I know how it sounds but it's the truth. I have no interest in her and you have no idea how many times I've talked my way out of having sex with her. You'd fall flat on your ass with laughter if you heard some of the excuses I've used," he twisted a little smile.  
"You always were rather good at coming up with weird excuses," she said.  
"And I'll keep coming up with them. It's you, Alissa. It's always been you. No one else. I can't get over you. For three months I've been staring at the photos of you I saved on my phone, just hoping one day to actually see you again, and here you are. I still love you. I miss you like crazy. It's you and only you," he said.

He pulled out his phone, opened something on it and handed it to her.

"See! Every photo I ever took of you is still there," he said.

She looked down at the photos, the memories, the things they had shared together. She looked so happy on most of them. He used to make her happy, right until he had broken her heart. She felt his phone vibrate in her hands and noticed a text coming from Samantha. She quickly looked up at him but he hadn't noticed his phone vibrating in her hand. She pretended to still look through the photos while she opened the text and read it.

 _"I got off work tomorrow, pumpkin. I'm gonna fly out and I'll be there for breakfast."_

She quickly deleted the text and handed the phone back to him.

"In case you don't know, I'm here because Alexa invited me," she said.  
"I figured. I'm glad you two are still friends," he said.  
"She's out with Nia though. She thinks I'm in our hotel room sleeping," she said.  
"What are you getting at?" He asked.  
"I've already seen my hotel room. Care to show me yours?" She smirked.

He stood up and reached his hand towards her. She took it without hesitation, got up too and followed him.

They wasted no time in getting out of their clothes and attacking each other. He was remorseful and needed to show her just how sorry he was so he took full control, asking for her to just lay back and enjoy as he told her again and again how sorry he was with his actions. She hadn't forgotten how good he was in bed and he sure wasn't gonna let her forget it this night either. One mindblowing orgasm after the other until she couldn't take it anymore and practicually begged him to stop.

"I never stopped loving you," he said as he dragged her into his arms to hold her close. "I can never stop."

She didn't say anything back. What could she possibly say? She just ran her fingers on his arm, assuring him that she did hear his words, before closing her eyes to go to sleep. He gave her one last squeeze before dozing off himself.

"What the hell is going on?" The were both awoken by someone shouting.  
"Samantha? Shit!" Seth yelled and jumped out of bed.

It was like a rerun of the scene three months ago, only this time the female roles were reversed.

"Let me explain," Seth continued.

Alissa held a chuckle within as a loud slap was heard when Samantha's hand connected with his cheek. Clearly a rerun. Not wanting to play the same part Samantha had back then, she quickly got out of bed and put on her clothes before any of them registered it in their little screaming contest.

"I love her!" He silenced whatever Samantha was screaming.  
"What?" Samantha's voice dropped low.  
"I love her. I love Alissa. I always have," he said.

They both turned their heads and looked at Alissa who stood there smiling.

"Don't mind me. Just enjoying the show," Alissa said.  
"You bitch!" Samantha spat.

Alissa let out a little laugh before stepping close to Samantha, getting all up in her face.

"It hurts, doesn't it? It hurts when it's someone you love," she said.  
"Alissa?" He asked behind her, his voice slightly trembling.

She turned her head and smirked at him. She didn't even care to say a word. He didn't deserve another word, another look or another thought. He didn't need to hear her actually say it to understand it. She took a couple of steps backwards, away from the couple, towards the door, still that smirk on her face. Then she simply turned around and walked towards the door, closing it silently behind her.


End file.
